


Красивый как боженька

by nooras_red_lipstick



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, First Time, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Сумбурные чувства Исака и предчувствие первого раза.





	Красивый как боженька

Наверное, Исак думал об этом с самого первого раза, как увидел этого длинного, похожего то ли на лебедя-переростка, то ли на новорожденного жирафа, парня.

Красивого как боженька.

Точнее не так. Исак не думал, Исак знал. Его первый раз будет вот с этим. Длинным. Красивым как боженька.

Даже когда еще сомневался и пытался отрицать, все равно уже знал.  
И не то чтобы не представлял.

Каждую чертову ночь, вертясь в кровати, Исак горел. Горел столь сильно, что выкручивало кости. От предвкушения. От неизбежности.

Он уже знал о существовании Сони. Уже разочаровался. Даже почти смирился. Но все равно продолжал представлять. И гореть.

Длинный Эвен.  
Длинная шея.  
Длинные ноги.  
Длинный… язык.

Исак не был так уж искушен. Но вполне отдавал себе отчет, что еще длинного могло быть у этого жирафа.

После купания в бассейне, после прекрасных как рассвет и тысяча солнц ленивых, нежных, чуть осторожных и безмерно приятных поцелуев, Исак перестал обманываться и понял, что горит он вполне себе реально и уже конкретным синим пламенем.

Не гей, ага, как же.

Но что бы там разгоряченный гормонами и воображением мозг Исака себе не фантазировал, реальность в виде упавшего перед ним на колени Эвена, выбила остатки разума и заставила подогнуться колени.

В тот момент, когда красивый словно боженька Эвен стащил с Исака штаны, звезды засияли ярче, планеты сошлись в одну линию, изверглись все вулканы Земли.  
Эвен скользил своим длинным языком по члену Исака и смотрел в глаза, не давая ни секунды передышки. Ни малейшего шанса оставить без внимания хоть толику происходящего пиздеца.

Его пухлые, блядские губы плотно обхватывали головку, заставляя Исака шумно дышать приоткрытым ртом и закатывать глаза. Цепляться за отросшие светлые пряди волос, чтобы хоть как-то устоять на дрожащих ногах.

И когда внизу живота разгорелся огонь, когда Исак буквально почувствовал, как его скручивало волной оргазма, он понял, что все его наивные фантазии были ебучими детскими сказками.

Они неизмеримо сосали по сравнению с реальностью.  
И красивым как боженька Эвеном.

С его распухшими, будто выебанными губами. С подернутыми поволокой глазами прожженной бляди. С его «шшш, детка, я тебя держу». С его наглыми руками, поглаживающими ставшую такой чувствительной кожу. С его дыханием, обжигавшим шею, пока Эвен собственнически лапал за задницу, кончиками пальцев, проскальзывая между ягодиц. Со всей этой неизбежностью окончательного расставания с гетеросексуальностью Исака.

Но времени опомниться Эвен ему тоже не дал. Извинительный минет может и был ошеломляющим, но вот уж к чему Исак оказался не готов, так это к тому, что его бесцеремонно развернут и, согнув как куклу, уложат лицом на обеденный стол. За которым еще четверть часа назад они с друзьями пили пиво, ага.

И уж точно ни в какой из фантазий, мучивших его по ночам, Исак и представить не мог ощущения мокрого, наглого языка Эвена, ласкающего его между ягодиц. Что он там думал про вулканы? Это так, на пару баллов по шкале Рихтера было. Или это не об извержениях? Да плевать. Настоящий фейерверк начался именно сейчас. Когда Эвен мокро и жадно имел драгоценную девственность Исака своим длинным, как и все остальное, языком.

Исак жмурился, пытаясь пережить и переждать нестерпимую волну удовольствия. Он находился в странном предоргазменном состоянии, когда каждая мышца дрожит от напряжения в предчувствии разрядки, но конец никак не наступает.

Это оказалось настолько невъебенно круто, что кажется Исак наговорил лишнего.  
Эвен, как истинный джентльмен, сделал вид, что ничего не услышал.

Если только можно назвать джентльменом того, кто ебет тебя языком в задницу.  
Просто образчик воспитания и высокой моральной культуры.

Но смеяться над воспитанием и моральными ценностями Эвена точно не стоило, потому что он оказался той еще мстительной сукой и сменил язык на пальцы.  
Кончиками он потирал чуть приоткрывшееся колечко ануса, заставляя Исака вздрагивать и чувствовать буквально каждый нерв своего бедного тела. Это казалось уже невыносимым. Невыносимо хорошо. Невыносимо чувственно. Невыносимо остро-сладко.

Те самые мысли о первом разе вспыхивали в голове ярко и обрывочно, даря ощущение нереальности происходящего. Потому что мозг отказывался принимать, что фантазия воплощается в жизнь прямо сейчас.  
Что ее неизбежность, неотвратимость буквально парализует.

Исак на какое-то мгновение потерял связь с реальностью, приходя в чувство от давящего, несущего дискомфорт, но при этом нестерпимо приятного ощущения наполненности.

Ему стало тяжело дышать. В какой-то мере от нехватки кислорода из-за прижатой к столешнице грудной клетки, но по большей части, от впившихся в бедра до побелевшей кожи пальцев, от прикушенной в собственническом захвате холки, от толкающейся в задницу крупной головки члена. И да, Исак видел ее, она пиздецки большая для его маленькой бедной заднички.

Он не сдержался и зашипел. Эвен сбавил напор и снова прошептал какую-то девчачью чушь, от которой Исака повело как распоследнюю малолетку.  
Ему казалось он сейчас разревется от переполняющих эмоций. И от переполняющего его анус члена. Горячего, будто раскаленная кочерга.  
Эвен замер, давая привыкнуть и себе, и ему. Эвен все понимал. Улыбчивый, красивый как боженька, искушающий как дьявол, Эвен.

И он прекрасно почувствовал перемену в настроении Исака, когда тот расслабился и его тело отпустило напряжение.

Они плыли на волнах блаженства, покачивались как пущенные на волю ветра парусники.

Исак чувствовал плавные, приносящие какое-то странное, тупое наслаждение толчки. Не ярко-острое, а чуть притупленное, словно идущее из глубины.  
С другой, мать его, стороны.

Не с той, откуда привык маленький не-гей-Исак.

И будь она хоть трижды проклята, эта гетеросексуальность, Исак ни капли не жалел, что расстался с ней.

Все его мысли и сомнения буквально были вытраханы из него. Все детские фантазии заменены теперь реальными ощущениями, просто несравнимыми с ожиданиями. Весь он стал словно мягенький розовый зефир. Приправленный кардамоном.

И всему виной длинный, несуразный парень, похожий на жирафа и олененка одновременно. Красивый как боженька.


End file.
